Of the Water
by Anastazia Silverwind
Summary: Naiya is an orphan with an unknown past. When she returns to Tortall and finds she has an unusual type of magic that may be needed in the immenent war with the Copper Islands. And who is this boy with the same magic?**COMPLETED**
1. Sailing Home

_--I'm Back Again--_

_-Chapter One: I'm Back-_

_Disclaimer: The original story idea was Lady Knight:_

_Go read her stories, which are really good if ya ask me! __J _

_And the most glorious Tamora Pierce owns the country and whatever other of her characters I choose to include. Of which I am currently uncertain._

_To Link back to the original go here: _

_FYI: This is currently a writer's block fic; I'm working on my seemingly endless masterpiece, Yazlia of Queenscove. I will finish this fic once I have finished that. Which I hope to do in the next two months, cross your fingers. :)_

~Ana~

--Chapter 1: Welcome Home--

         When I was three or four years old a seaman of the ship _Nerissa _found me collapsed on the dock. I don't remember that day. All I know is from what he told me and the pictures I painted in my mind. This seaman was a cook on the ship and took me in. I spent many a happy day in the kitchen with him. Listening to him tell tales of old, famous seamen. He lived for the sea, as I eventually did. 

         _Nerissa_ is a huge trade ship. It doesn't actually have a port. We just travel all over the seas, trading and collecting artifacts for the slightly greedy captain. I think that over the years on the ship I've been everywhere at least once. I love living in the sea, the slow gentle rocking of the boat, birds calling overhead. The blue green waters beneath you and as far as your eye's can see.

         All of the sailors in the ship are swashbucklers from every place on the planet. Men who lived and breathed for the sea. At every place we stop we pick up new men for all the ones we loose. The old return to their families after years at sea. It's amazing how many young men try to join the crew. Some of the time I know more than they do about facts, figures or the tides. It wasn't hard stuff to learn, well some of the sailor's knots were tricky, but they just took practice. I would have told them that too if they would have taken advice from the eight-year old kitchen help.

         Cook died that year. We were at port in Ittalyia, a large country rich in spices and cloth. We had to wait three days so that we could give him the proper burial of a seaman. On the second day his body started to decay and I wouldn't allow them to bury him on land. Finally we left port and we got far enough into sea to dump his body overboard.

         After that the captain told me I had to earn my keep. And I did. I washed the poop deck, helped cook. I took a night shift once a week and I learned how to work the sails. I patched clothing and mended leather shoes. I went through the seemingly endless pantry and looked for rotting barrels of food. I ran through the belly of the ship and plugged leaks in a particularly vicious storm.

         But I did it; I survived for years on that ship. And now here I am gliding back to where Cook told me I was from. I'm slightly afraid. I'm told this is a live or die place. A place were anyone could be whatever they choose. Knight, thief, assassin, merchant, noble, guttersnipe. A place of possibilities. I know nothing about who I am. Who I was. Where I came from. I don't know if I'm the daughter of a merchant or an evil, noble lord. Yes, I am afraid of what I might find. I'm afraid I won't be able to find out who I am, or where I'm from. I'm afraid that I was purposely left on that dock, because no one wanted me. And actually, I'm afraid I may be noble, I know no manners what so ever, and I grew up with sailors. Sailors who think that proper decorum is putting you feet on the table. 

         Yet, I am here sailing to the place I am supposed to call home. Actually, at the moment I'm supposed to be watching for other ships, way up here in the bird's nest. One of my favorite places. It's the highest point on the ship and you can see for miles. Especially at night, when there's no sun to reflect off the water and blind you. The stars twinkle above you and the wind blows in your hair. You feel like everything is going to be fine, nothing can bother you. Until of course it does. Then you snap back into reality as if you were a falling tree. Not that I've ever seen a tree fall mind you.

         I don't much care for land, it seems to move with it's own energy underneath you. Sailor's allways told me that I would get used to it but after spending a day falling over I chose to return to the ship. Now, I wish I hadn't, I was going to be walking for a very long time. A disgustingly long time. Hopefully some other ship would take me once I found out what I need to so desperately know.

--/--

         Three days later and we've landed. Way to soon for my tastes, but here I am. I got the money the captain owed me from years of work. He was sad to see me go and said by next year we'll be in Port Hannat, if I could catch up with the ship there he said he'll take me back on. All I could do was nod sadly. I won't be there. I've landed at home. Or where home is supposed to be.

         This morning we landed at Port Legann, Tortall. 

         My name is Naiya, meaning 'she who walks on water' or more literally 'water nymph'.

         And I'm back, for good.

--/--

Lady knight, I am so sorry, I just had to change the name, it was just that when I used spell check the name showed up and I was slightly upset. So I went on babynames.com to see if I could get a match for 'she who walks on water' and there wasn't one. So then I picked the closest name and used your definition. And I am truly sorry!

_Well, there you have it folks, this was only the first chapter. _

_Tell me what you think. The chappies of this fic are bound to be short, not the eleven page ones of my other fic. I'm going to see if this fic can be more angst, I've always wanted to do one of those fics, but I'm not quite sure if it will fit in, but we'll see._

_Please tell me what you honestly think of this fic. I'm hoping it will be good._

I will also be needing a beta reader for this fic, if anyone is interested, leave it in your review or e-mail me.

--Ana--


	2. Arrival

--Chapter Two: Port Legann-

_FYI: This is set a year or so after Lady Knight. _

_I'm introducing a couple new characters, duh kinda had too... And I switched from first person narrative to third person. I was having trouble writing dialogue._

*******: **thanx for reviewing. I did think about tha whole Naiya noble thing, I'm not quite sure thou...

**Leopard Dance:** i feel loved, hope ya like this chappie!****

**Hyacinth**: Thank you for beta reading! I hope this is the chappie you sent. If it's not we'll figure it out when I get back…

**lady knight:** Glad you like it! Yeah, you were right, the name wa on there... *looks ashamed* Anyway tell me what you think.

**Tisa: **Glad you like my rotting corpse!

            The ground swayed beneath her feet and she'd yet to make it off the dock. I must look completely foolish, walking slowly with my arms stretched out like an off balance chicken. Her feet moved slowly, like the commands her brain gave them aren't transmitting properly. Finally She reached solid ground, it much better.     

            Port Legann was huge, people everywhere. Surrounded by huge stone walls built after the Immortals War. She guessed it was market day, people were everywhere, buying things, selling things. One stall selling candle holders, another jewelry. The next, looking glasses. 

            Looking directly into a mirror she saw the same blue grey eyes and white blonde hair, tan skin contrasted with her hair. Long, dark lashes framed her eyes. The sailors had called her appearance dramatic. Watching her grow up they had said she had always looked like that.

            Smiling she continued to walk-stumble really, to the nearest bench. She sighed._ I need a plan. But what to do? Sorting through her thoughts she decided that she would go to Corus. After the Scanran War the king had ordered there be a census of the entire realm. People still talked about it when there wasn't anything to do. The king's officials running around trying to get everyone's name down. _

            Naiya walked down the street. She was looking for a ship going to Port Caynn. From there she would walk to Corus. She wouldn't ride a horse; horses were scary, every sailor Naiya had ever met was afraid of horses. It was like the fear land-lovers had of getting caught on the sea in a storm. Sailors liked storms; they were a challenge.

            In front of each ship was a wooden sign telling people were the ship was headed. Naiya had to peer through stalls to see them. The pier was very long and ships were clustered around it. More ships were anchored in the harbor. At the end of the pier Nayia found a boat saying it was headed for Port Caynn. 

            Naiya stepped boldly back onto the pier. It swayed and moved underneath her feet. She smiled as her body took on the beat of the water. She waited as a land-lover tried to get a job. The captain of the boat just looked at him like he was insane. The poor boy was falling over on a dock. He would never make it on the sea.  The captain finally got him to leave and Naiya walked up to the side of the ship. She waited until the captain acknowledged her, not the other way around it was rude. He did a few minutes later.

            "What'd ye want girl? We've no use for hoes on this ship." He said. Naiya frowned.

            "I need a job sir. I have experience and I'll work for you until we've reached Port Caynn." She tried to sound as polite as possible but she did not like being called a whore. 

            "What ship you come off of?" He asked.  She had his interest.

            "Nerissa." She said evenly.

            "Hu, fine, I'll take you. We set off at sunset." He said before turning away. Naiya smiled. Nerissa was legendary to sailors, you said you had worked on Nerissa and you had the job in the bag. 

            Naiya walked away, she needed new clothes. Breeches preferably, in light colors that would keep the heat off of her and dry quickly. Jogging down the street Naiya found a small clothing shop. 

            Smiling she entered the shop. It was cool and musty. Naiya looked around the shop. Shelves lined the walls, full of clothing. Walking over, she pulled green, blue and cream breeches off of shelves. Pink, yellow, blue and cream shirts fell into her arms. A woman walked up to Naiya smiling.

            "Are you ready, hon?" She asked. She was a homely type of woman, grey hair pinned up on the top of her head. A ratty, blue dress hung from plump shoulders. Old leather shoes were on her feet.

            "Yes'm, thank you." Naiya said smiling. The woman took the pile of clothes from her and went through them. She folded the clothes and put them in a neat pile. "A silver noble please." She said. Naiya smied and handed the woman the money. "There's a leather shop across the way dearie, if you need a bag." She said. 

            "Alright, thank you." Naiya said before exiting. Taking the woman's advice Lia easily found the leather workers. Buying a leather shoulder bag Naiya slipped the clothes into the bag and headed for a shady area to change in. Finding a grove of trees Naiya slipped into it.

            Pulling her old grimy clothes off Naiya pulled on soft green cotton pants and a light yellow shirt. She placed the old clothes under a bush for an animal to use. Placing all of her belongings into the sack Naiya walked back to the docks. 

            She arrived just as the sunset. The captain was loading food and water onto the boat. Naiya stowed her bag in between two large crates and helped load the boat. Soon they cast off and the sails were raised. They glided out to sea. Only then did the capitain turn to look at her.

            "Ye made it." He observed. Nayia just looked at the idiot man. She didn't have to be nice to him anymore, she had been hired to work up to Port Caynn. He could throw her off the boat but it would be his loss. Naiya bit her lip, she would save her barbs for a later day. 

            "Mh hm." She said.

            "Go help cook dinner." He barked. Naiya glared ice daggers at him and turned on her heel. Muttering she walked down the stairs. The boat lurched to one side. Naiya hit the floor as some one slid into her. She squeaked as she hit the floor. She looked up into chocolate brown eyes peering curiously at her.  

            Both parties rolled away and grabbed onto hand holds bolted into the wall. They looked at each other and then out of the circular windows. The sea was calm. They looked at each other confused. The boy moved away to yell up the stairs.

            "Captain, is everything alright?" He yelled.

            "Cook!" Was their reply.  Naiya groaned and sunk to the floor. The boy glared at the ceiling and stared at the pots and pans. 

            "Don't know how to cook eh?" Naiya asked grinning. The boy just looked at her.

            "Not really." He said. Naiya smiled and stood up. She began opening barrels and cupboards. 

            "How many crew men are there?" She asked.

            "Eight."

            "Alright." She said. Pulling salted meat out of a barrel. Bread came out of bolted cupboards. Soon the two had meat frying over the fire and bread warming.

            "So, what's your name anyway?" He asked, looking their handiwork.

            "Naiya. What's yours?"

            "Coven." He said shortly. She smiled. _Water god, I like it._

_--/--_

_So, there is chapter two. I hope you liked it. Now, if ya'll could review cuz I feel like nobody likes thid *sniff sniff*._

_Anywho, I'm going on vacation! A cruise, I love my daddy. Anyways so yeah, I will be able to get internet thou it will be a dollar a minute (ripp off.) so I wont update for ten days or so! I will have my Palm unit so I will update when I get back!_

_Review pleze!_

_-Ana-_


	3. Storm

--/Review Thank you's/--

**Xirleb70**: Thank you! Go me! yay! lol

**Bea:** I'm continuing so review! :)

**ladyknight:** lol, do you want to know what I did on my cruise, I worked on this story! I'm obsessed! Ahhhhh!

**Hyacinth:** Thanks for putting up with my computers oddites....And I do tend to call Naiya Lia, I realized that halfway through, I thought I'd fixed all of them Thanx!

**Lady Mage Dragoness: **You have a _really_ cute pen name, and I wrote more! yay!

**demented-dreamer :** Sorry, Naiya's fourteen/fifteen she doesn't quite know because she has no parents to tell her :( ]

**Mae: **Yay! you like! you like!

Lots of Reviewers, Thank you, Thank you. And I'm almost done with my other big ficcie *sniff sniff* So I'll have more time to work on this one. I wrote six chappies while I was on vacation (aren't I sick?) so I'll update as soon as my poor overworked Beta reader (Hyacinth) can correct my mistakes heehehe, Review!

_Chapter 3: Storm_

_I wrote this chappie on the way to Florida. I had fun with it. I think the Naiya/Coven relationship is going a little fast, and there isn't a lot in this chappie, but you tell me. I think you'll all Like this chappie so Review!_

           Sailors are very particular about names. They always have to mean something. Most sailors get assigned nicknames. They come onto ships at the age of fifteen and there name doesn't mean anything, so they get assigned new ones. 

           Naiya had grown up on the sea so her name was more specific; she was guessing Coven had been born in the sea as well, to receive such a bold name as god.

"Naiya, wake up, he's in a bad mood today." Coven said, leaning right over her 'bed'. Naiya nodded and rolled over. Pulling on a halfway lean shirt she and Coven walked up to the deck. 

           Coven was right; the captain was in a horrible mood. He had gotten drunk last night and was currently blaming his poor health on the pairs cooking. The sailors around them were trying hard not to laugh. Coven and Naiya both wore identical smirks and were leaning casually against the side of the boat as he lectured them. Naiya was smirking because the 'most diligent captain' had left the wheel and the boat was heading for the rocks. 

           Naiya knew that at the last minute she could grab the wheel and steer them to safety, as could any of the other sailors on board. She looked at Coven who winked and made a rude gesture at the captain. The boat was five feet from the rocks. Naiya grabbed the wheel and jerked the boat away from the rock and sent the captain flying over the edge. 

           She grinned as sailors started yelling 'Man over board' and Coven dived in to rescue him. Naiya was grinning as she steered the boat further out to sea.

           Coven and the captain were hauled onto the boat and the captain immediately stomped off to his room. 

           "You just had to save him right? Your inner morals compelled you to rescue the captain who can't swim." She said bluntly.

           "I'm a sailor, I haven't got morals." He smirked.  "And I only save him because I wanted to swim. And how do you know if he can swim?" He asked cockily.

           "He sunk," Naiya said, laughing.

           "And you don't?"

           "I can swim!' She protested.

           "Prove it." He said as he tossed her overboard. She grabbed his arm and hauled him into the water with her. 

           "Hey!" He yelled as he popped up from underneath the water,

           "See?" She said as she swam circles around him. "I can swim." She said before feeling the water currents under her. By his expression Coven felt it to. 

           "Boss, get in here!" He yelled. One of the bigger sailors hopped into the water with them. He got a confused expression on his face as he felt it too. "What is that?" Coven asked him.

           "Whirlpool maybe." Boss said confused.

           "No it's not." Naiya said. "Hurricane." Coven's mouth dropped.

           "You sure." He asked her with the usual fifteen-year-old arrogance.

           "Positive, we got into one a few years back, I was in the water for a day. I know what it feels like.

           "She's probably right." Boss said. "Back on th' boat, we have to get out of these rocks, there isn't a port safe from a hurricane till Pirate's Swoop." He said. The two teenagers nodded and scrambled up the side of the boat.

           As soon as the news reached the captain's ears he laughed. He said a fourteen year old girl wouldn't know a hurricane if she was flying around in it. In any case, they sailors were moving boxes indoors and tying it down. They re-enforced the sails and pulled them down. They would need to raise and lower them strategically to survive this storm. Naiya had climbed up into the bird's nest and was figuring out how long they had. 

           "How long?" Boss asked he as soon as she climbed down.

           " An hour, probably less. It's coming up behind us. Maybe we can use its wind to go faster without getting caught up in it." She said.

           "Good idea, take the wheel." He said.

           "What?" she asked confused. The captain would never authorize that.

           "Captain's hiding in his room. He's not comin' out. You said you've survived a hurricane, take the wheel." He said before turning away. Naiya grinned; she'd always wanted to be captain for a day. Taking the wheel, she immediately called for the middle sail to be lowered. Then the front sail angled to catch the winds. She took a big breath, it was up to her to get them out of this. 

           The winds whipped at her hair; pulling it from the hose tail she'd put it in earlier in the morning. Seeing an opening in the rocks they'd been sailing in all morning. Why they'd been sailing in a grove of rocks she didn't know, but they needed to get out of them. 

           A large wave crashed against the side of the boat, throwing Naiya against a large box, moaning she stood back up and found a rope. She tied one end around her waist and another around a post. Seeing another wave behind them she called for the sails to drop and angled the boat so it slid up onto the wave. She stopped steering and let them ride the wave as far as it would take them.

           "How high?" She yelled as rain began thundering down onto the boat.

           "Eight feet! They're gettin' bigger!" Boss yelled at her. All of the sailors were tied to the boat in some way. Coven was bailing water and trying to man a sail at the same time. 

More waves crashed onto the boat, slowly getting bigger. Then she saw it, a white wave. All of it swirling, turning water, as bad as they come. She yelled a warning to the crew and they all grabbed onto part of the boat. Naiya tried to get the boat onto the lower part of the wave, but it did nothing. 

           The wave crashed onto the boat with a thunder. The main mast broke and all she heard before her rope snapped and she was overtaken by the wave was the splintering of wood and the gruff yells of the sailors. The boat rolled and Naiya was caught beneath it. 

           As soon as she got her head above water she was once again forced underneath. She knew well enough not to fight the ocean. The ocean was king and you did as it bid. Emerging from the depths once more she realized they were on the wide edge of the hurricane, if the boat could stay on that edge they could ride it out. Taking a deep breath she was submerged again. 

           Naiya was thrown back into the rocks she had just escaped; her head was thrown into a rock. Climbing on top of the rock she reached for her head. The wound stung from all of the salt in it and when she reached up to touch it her hand had watery red lines running down her finger tips. _Great, a lifetime in the water wounded is half what it would be if I weren't._ She thought to herself.

           Diving directly into the next wave Naiya dove down as far as she could and then swam for the last place she'd seen the boat. Popping back above the surface she looked around her. It was far, far behind her. It looked like they where rowing. She dove back underneath the surface only to be thrown against more rocks. Gritting her teeth she climbed onto a rock to wait the storm out.

--/--

           Gentle hands picked her up and moved her. Sighing she batted her eyes open. Coven was leaning over her; he seemed to be checking for broken bones, bruises, whatever by the way his hands ran over her body gently. She opened he mouth and he shook his head.

           "You're dehydrated, a few of your ribs are cracked and you have a nasty infected gash on your head." He said sternly. "You tried to get back to the ship after you were thrown off." He said looking at her intently. "You know better, in a storm you are always supposed to swim for shore." He said. Naiya hung her head. He was right. It was the crew's job to find lost crewmen after a storm. Not the crewmen's job to find the ship _during _the storm. She looked up to apologize only to find Boss standing there in his stead. 

           "Well girlie, ye'r quite the talented one huh?" He said. Naiya looked at him confused. "Took us the better part of two day's to find ye. And then you're in the middle of a rock garden. We had o send someone to jump across the rocks and then jump back with ye on there back. We just got ye on the ship ye know." He said. "I though poor Coven was goin' t'have a complex." 

           "He's mad?" Naiya asked. 

           "Just a little. Give him an hour or so, it's goin to take ye that long to get up I'd wager. An ye better thank David, he's the one who got ye." He said before leaving the barracks. Naiya didn't know why, she shared the barracks with all of the men, changed in there with them. She always had, she didn't see the difference in sex as a big deal.

In reality it only took her a few minutes to get dressed and ready to go. Her ribs hurt every time she breathed.

           It was late evening by the stars and Coven was way up in the first mast. Gritting her teeth she slowly climbed up the side, Her ribs protesting at every movement. Clambering up onto the mast she sat next to Coven on the wide wooden bar. He didn't look at her.

           "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just, I was supposed to be at the wheel, and then I was flying through the air and the boat was rolling, and all of you were attached to it. I felt responsible," she said in a rush. He looked at her shocked.

           "Naiya, that was a _hurricane_, ain't nobody in charge then but yourself." He said bluntly. She nodded glumly.

"That, that wasn't how I saw it," She said. He just looked at her. She looked at him.

           "What?" She asked. He just smiled, and the first time she saw him. Dark brown hair, dancing sea blue eyes. Tan skin, and then there was something else, something in him sparkled. 

           "What?" He asked, she just smiled. _Sea god, huh?_


	4. Alanna

**--/Review Thank You's/--**

**Genevieve: **Thank you. I like to keep things intresting.

**Ladyknight: **Romance? Never J 

**Hyacinth: **I did send the next chappie, a _month ago. So I did it with out you._

**Xirleb70: **Funfunfun, I had fun with this chappie too…

_Thank you to my faithful reviewers, keep reviewing._

_Wanna know something my evil computer did? Deleted a good chunk of this story, the end chunk, I was so mad. Now I' having trouble re-writing what I wrote. Don't worry, I have the next few chappies already written. _

_This chapter is in first person of both Coven And Naiya. It begins in Coven's point of view and switches in the middle. Don't worry, I tell you where the switch is. OH, and I kinda got bored with waiting for my beta to check over this chapter so I updated without her checking it. So please forgive any errors on my part._

--/Chapter 4/--

            She was just _looking at me. You know the look people give you when they know something you don't. This girl drove me insane; I'd met girls before. But not girls like this. Naiya was, Naiya was confusing. She__ knew things. Not the things laugh at you and walk away. Not that I mind that she doesn't wear skirts, which would be annoying, trying to work laugh at you and walk away. Not that I mind that she doesn't wear skirts, that would be annoying, trying to work with a gal wearing skirts and petticoats and other what not._

            Naiya knew about, names, tides, storms, and she could tell what mood you were in, and sometimes what you were thinking. And I think that when you're looking right into her eyes she's peeking at your soul. I mean it's in her very _name. Naiya, water nymph. Ya don't ness with nymphs, they __know. If you make 'em mad they'll broadcast your secrets to the world. I've met up with a couple of nymphs in my time; I've never had trouble with them. Boss got into a, well, we won't go into that right now, but it was interesting I'll give you that._

            But anyway, we're sitting up here and she's _looking at me._ I've gotta say something or I'll falloff the mast I swear. 

            "Look there," I say pointing out at a small Light in the distance. "Pirate's Swoop." I say. Boss sent one of his messenger birds to them telling them we were coming so they would Light up the point.

            "Oh wow." She says looking at it. "Why are the lights on?" She asks, like she doesn't know. My mind says cynically.

            "So Boss can see the rocks, normally we wouldn't care but we've got to be careful, boat as beat up as it is." She nods her understanding. "How'd ya get up here anyway?" I ask, worried she might have hurt her ribs.    

"I climbed." She says and I groan. 

            "Ya shouldn't have done that." I say, I worry about this idiot girl more than I'll admit out loud. I think Boss knows but I won't ask.

            "C'mon, back to bed for you." I say grabbing the nearest rope heading down.

            "Yeah, I gotta check in with the captain." She says reaching for a rope as well. I grin.

            "Ya didn't hear? Boss is captain. Old one flew outta the window, couldn't fine the body." I tried to sound remorseful but Naiya's grinning like an idiot anyway so I smile too.

            "Bummer." She say's before sliding down the rope. And that is why I like this girl, except I didn't say that.

--/--

            We reached Pirate's swoop early this morning and Boss woke us up and told us to unload anything broken and make a list of stuff we'll need. Then he hauled Naiya up the hill to Lady Alanna, he say's she needs a healin'. I don't mind much; it wasn't like I wanted to take her or anything.

            "Coven, " Dreg yells at me, I don't much like Dreg. He was the ol' captains right hand man, and he looks at Naiya weird, I don't think she's noticed though so I'm not going to tell her.

            "Yeah?" I yell back.

            "Go get some paper so we can make a list of stuff we need." He yells back. I nod and run off wondering why in the world I'm doing this for him.

            I've spent all morning working my arse off for him, ripping off rotten wood and such nonsense. The other sailors were laughing at us rip our ship apart and now I'm playing errand boy. What's gotten into me?

--/Naiya: 1st person/--

            As soon as we docked boss gave the crew orders and we where walking up the hill. He said I needed to see a healer but I don't think so. I'll heal, I've never seen a healer before and I was in worse shape then than I am now. There was one time we fell off a waterfall, the boat rolled and all the masts snapped and I was fine. I don't think that I could die in the water, I just don't. The water is like a life force to me. We're entering this huge castle now. Why we didn't go to the city healer I don't know. People are smiling and waving at boss now. Like he's a big celebrity, or a favored noble. I don't understand anything.

            They open the doors to a large library and a servant grins and say's she'll be with us. _She? Eh? I never knew Boss had a lady friend. I want to make a comment about it but keep my mouth shut. Good thing I do because a rather short woman with fire orange hair and glittering purple eye's walks in._

            "Boss!" She cries gleefully as the two embrace. "How are you? George and I haven't seen you in ages!" she says.

            "Oh, I'm good lady. Just took over a boat. Gotta make loads o' repairs though." He says smiling. _Who's George? _

            "Do ya' need money?" She asks like it's an everyday question.

            "No lady!" He says, as if shocked by the offer. "I just wan' ye to take a look at this girl we picked up in Legann." He says. Then she turns her glittering eyes on me. I squirm under her gaze. She holds my gaze for several long minutes. I can't break away. She finally looks at Boss. 

            "I don't know what to tell you," she says slowly. "She has a few cracked ribs and such, but the magic Numair will have to look at. He's only a few hours away. Come back for dinner."

            "Ya think she's got magic?" he says. "Cuz if she do I'll wager I've got another with it too." He says. I can't take it anymore.

            "What has magic got to do with anything?" I ask enraged. "I just want to get to Corus okay? I've worked all the way here, so lets just fix the damn boat and get there. You can come back and talk about people when they aren't actually in the room with ye alright?" I say, a little too loudly if you asked someone else. They both looked stunned. I gulped. I'd obviously made a mistake but my pride kept me from apologizing. The lady finally spoke up.

            "And why is it important to get to Corus?" She asked. I sighed, it was a valid question.

            "I need to look at royal records, from the census." Both of them looked surprised.

            "Why?" She asked in that same toneless voice. _Nobles._ A cynical part of my mind groaned.

            "I need to see who my parents are." I said quietly. The lady sighed and looked at the ceiling before flopping in a chair.

            "You don't know?" She asked tiredly.

"No, else wise I would've never got off the Nerissa." The woman groaned again and looked at me.

            "Look, you have a form of magic I've never encountered before. One of the easiest, well the only easy way to find out is to know who the parents were, trace back the genealogy. If you don't know that means that we test your magic, get it to levels that tell us what tendencies it has. From there we can figure out what it is. I don't have a clue what you magic is or does so I'm having one of my friends come in and take a look. He'll probably have some clue. Oh, and one more thing, when humans encounter magic's they've never heard about it's most likely the child is god-born." She said finishing off her rather long-winded speech. I just gaped at her. G_od-born, can't be. _Seeing I was unable to comment she looked at Boss. "You mentioned you had another?" She asked and he nodded. "Go get them, I'll heal this one and get her some clean clothes." She said he nodded and left. I gaped at the door he'd left through. He'd _left _me with this _woman_. I looked at the door and then the woman. 

            "We'll come here, we haven't got all day." She said motioning for me to come closer. I just looked at her. She just groaned and walked behind me. 

            Suddenly purple fire swirled through me. I could feel my bruises healing at an unusual rate. My ribs moved and clicked back together. The gash on my forehead disappeared leaving a thin white scar. I turned to look at the woman.

            "Who _are you?" I asked. She just smirked._

            "Sir Alanna of Pirates swoop." She said, my jaw dropped. 

--/--

Well, what'd ya think? Tell me!! 


	5. Magic

**--/Review Thank you'd/--**

**Genevieve: **Wow, you reviewed all of me stories, well all of the short ones. Any who, I'm so happy that you like _everything _I've written, even the creepy angst fic I wrote, still not quite sure why I wrote that...Anyways, keep reviewing.

**Sarai-IceElf: **lol, interesting is good rite????

**Lyz: **I'm updating, don't go nutzo. Actually, nutzo is a sign of brilliance...

**Lauren: **I'm updating, but you already read this, since you betaed it. I just got your e-mail tonite! I dun no whats wrong with me computer! It's evil at me! :( Anywho, thankee kindly.

**ladyknight: **yeah, I did finish, I don't much like the ending, but the other ending I have is too much like YoQ soo...I dunno, I'll think of something, eventually.

**Lady Rhian: **I e-mailed you about the beta thing, I don't know if you got it or not as my e-mail was down for the past few weeks, if you get my e-mail leave it in a review and I'll send you chappie 6 cause I did send you chapter five but as you see my friend got bribed into checking this one :)

_Thank you to all of me readers/reviewers! You make my day! Now, go forth and read!_

--Chapter 5/Magic--

         Boss slammed into the room where Naiya had been sleeping lightly, with Coven behind him. She sat up, angered that he had disturbed her nap and because she'd been stuffed into a dress. Even Lady Alanna hadn't been wearing a dress. He glared at nothing in particular and started ranting. 

         Coven walked over to Naiya as he began his rant.

         "He ripped my bloody boat apart! All I've got left is the shell!" he yelled and then began a long line of profanities before starting them over again in a different order.

         "Who?" She asked making sure the big man wasn't going to throw anything.

         "Dreg." Coven whispered. She shuddered. Dreg radiated a feeling of disgust. "He took out all of the wood on the inside, even some on the outside. Boss'll have to start all over." He said. She sighed; it took money to replace the inside of a boat. "Dreg got the boot though.  He's gone for good."

         At that moment Lady Alanna walked in with a rather tall man behind her with midnight black hair and a medium sized woman behind him with curly brown hair.  

         Naiya gulped, she knew who this was, Numair Saliman, the famed black robe mage. He turned people into trees; he could split the earth and enclose people in it. She did not want to make him mad. She could feel the waves of awed fear coming off of Coven. The two slid closer to each other, needing the others support to remain standing. The man fixed his black eyes on them.

         "Naiya, Coven, this is Numair Saliman and Diane Sassari." Coven blinked.

         "They haven't gotten married yet?" He asked surprised, Naiya stepped on his foot.  

"What?" He whispered.

         "That was rude." She whispered back, the two heard laughter and looked up to see the wild mage and Numair laughing. Alanna and George soon joined them.

         "What?" Coven asked, Naiya groaned. The group just laughed harder. Diane looked highly amused and Numair slightly abashed.

         "Numair thinks I'm to young." She said smirking at Numair who blushed but held his head high.

         "Humph, you're almost thirty woman, girls get married around thirteen. It's just you nobles who think a girls gotta know how to write letters and scream properly." Coven said. Naiya laughed, this, from a fifteen-year-old boy. Of all things. "Just ask her you bloody idiot, she's goanna get more offers if ya don't." He said. "So what's this about magic?" He asked, switching the subject rather well.

         "Oh, well, as soon as Numair here recovers he's going to see if he knows what kind of magic you have." The two looked at each other and then at the mage who had recovered his composure and was leaning against the stone wall. 

         He muttered a few words and then looked at them. He blinked and looked at Alanna. "What did you say there names were?" Alanna looked at him surprised.

         "Naiya and Coven. Why?"

         "Water nymph-She who walks on water. And Coven-water god. Anything strike you as odd?" He said.  Alanna face was blank; Boss was sitting in the corner drinking some alcoholic thing one of the servants had gotten him. But Diane looked like she had hit upon something.

         "They are clues to what powers they have! Coven, who are your parents?" She said excitedly.

         "Ah, I dunno. The old captain bought me till I was eighteen. At some auction in Atilon. Why?" He said. Naiya patted his arm encouragingly. He smiled at her, telling her he had dealt with that a long time ago.

         "And Naiya, who are your parents?" She asked.

         "I don't know. I was found when I was two or three in Port leggan, that's why I came back. What does this have to do with us though?" She asked confused.

         "It's in your name." Numair said. "Water god, water nymph. She who walks on water. You must have some kind of heritage from the water people. But they died out a long time ago." He said. Alanna piped up.

         "The two families, in the history books. New Found Waters and Gods Pool." She said. "But they were slaughtered in the Great War. Over a hundred years ago." She said surprised Numair would even suggest something like that.

         "Yes, but do you remember the supposed 'powers' the had over the waters? We have two descendants of those families here." He said. 

         "What kind of powers?" Naiya asked suspiciously.

         "They moved oceans around countries. Created storms, tidal waves. They defended the southern borders. One of the teenage girls, right before the war, was supposedly rescuing drowning sailors, it was rumored she could walk on water." He said, adding that bit at the end to prove his point. 

         "So how do you prove your theory Numair?" Alanna asked tiredly, they had been at this all afternoon.

         "Like this." He said stepping behind Naiya. "I want you to close your eyes and breath to my count of seven. Relax. One," He said slowly. "Two." Naiya picked up on the breathing count. She opened her eyes. Blue mist surrounded her, thinner in some places and thicker in others. She held out her hand and grabbed a fistful of it. Numair pulled back and the blue vanished. She turned to look at him surprised.

         "How'd you do that?" She asked. He shrugged.

         "It's magic, you can teach yourself how to see it, I just used a spell to show you." He said before stepping behind Coven and doing the same thing. When the two stepped out of the trance it was drizzling slightly. Numair looked at Coven.

         "Your magic has more to do with weather, tides and such. Naiya has more of her magic in herself. She pulls strength from the water and then bids it do what she wishes. Both will take time to control, and all I will be able to do is supervise." He said, frowning slightly. 

--/--

         Boss had been sent home around nine and now they were trying to figure out where the two would stay. Numair thought they should be by water and he thought the royal university would be good except it wasn't by a large body of water. The best place seemed by the ocean but the two were afraid they might start a storm and they would wreck the villages. Numair finally decided to contact the king.  He threw something in the fire. It flared black and then a man with graying black hair and sapphire blue eyes appeared.

         "Yes?" He said.

         "Hey, I need to know were you would like me to put two water mages." He said simply.

         "Two _water_ mages? I thought they had all died out."

         "I thought so to, but I have two of them with me." He said.

         "There was a castle they used to train them in. I think it's built into the cliffs, two hours south of Pirates swoop I'll wager." He said. "I don't know where exactly. Have Diane look for it first and then she can lead you there." He said. Numair nodded and cut the link. Naiya was amazed.  Would she be able to do that with water?

--/--

         The next morning Naiya woke up thinking last night was a dream. Then she rolled over and didn't hit the floor. She looked around the room; she was in the same huge, overly decorated room she'd been out in late last night. On a trunk at the bottom of her bed lay a pair of gray breeches and a loose blue shirt. She grinned and quickly pulled them on, leaving her nightgown on the floor as a sign of distaste. 

         She walked out into the hallway. Coven was standing there.

         "Do'ye know where we're supposed to be?" He asked, yawning as he tried to speak. 

         "I was hoping you would." Naiya said sleepily. 

         "Lets wander then," he said. So they did. It must have been an hour before a servant found them.

         "This way dears, they're having lunch." The woman said as she shooed them into the same library they had been in last night. A curtain was set up in the corner and as they sat down a dove flew in the room through an open window and landed behind the curtain. 

         "That would be Diane." Alanna said. A few seconds later Diane stepped out from behind the curtain tucking her shirt in.

         "I found it, but it's only accessible from the water." She said buttering a roll. "Otherwise it's about twenty miles south.'' she said.

         "Good." Numair said. "Will we need furniture?" he asked.

         "No, just food and clothing." She said with a smirk. He blushed and looked away. _What's going on between those two?_ Her brain asked.

         "Then we'll leave after lunch. Can we borrow a boat Alanna?" He asked, Alanna glared.

         "I'm coming too you dolt." She said.

         "And if she goes I have to go to make sure she doesn't kill you." George said, Naiya was beginning to like this George fellow, he wasn't of noble blood and he had a sense of humor. 

         "Fine, fine, fine. Then lets go. We'll have to come back for food and clothing later." He said. Naiya and Coven grabbed a bunch of rolls and followed the adults out to the dock. They waved at Boss and his crew as they left and headed south. 

         Numair had them meditate on their way to this cove where they were to study. Naiya sank into the meditation fast and began playing with the magic about her. She formed it to fit around her for easy access. She looked at Coven, his magic was inside of him, a great tangled mess. She smiled as he tried to untangle himself. He looked up at her and waved, Naiya waved back. It was weird; she hadn't thought he could see _her._ Numair shook them and they pulled out of the meditation. 

         "There." He said pointing to a cliff face. Naiya didn't see it at first but then she blinked and it was there. _Magically hidden, cool._

         They slowly pulled their rather small boat through some rocks and then they hit a large slab of smooth rock.

         Naiya and Coven tied the boat to the wall using handles carved into the rock. 

Then they climbed a large flight of spiral stairs that led them to a room with a large window looking out to the ocean. Rock walls surrounded the place where they had tied the boat, the oceans waves crashed against that rock barrier, leaving the boat protected. It had all been planned out very well. 

The room itself was decorated with white and pale blue chairs. The walls were covered in a large tapestry of a stormy sky. Maps were strewn across a large desk. A table sat in the middle, papers about the tides set on it. Naiya looked around in wonder. She could feel the water magic around her. Coven seemed to be fascinated by the papers on the tides. Numair beckoned for them to keep moving. They exited out into a hallway. 

The hallway took them to a large kitchen. Cupboards and pantry's covered two of the walls. An icebox stood next to a fire pit and a tub stood with two nozzles on one end. Naiya opened one of the pantry's just to see how large it was and it was full of food. Potatoes, rice, wheat, and flour were on the top shelf. Fruit was on the next shelf. She was amazed at all of the food. She turned around and Coven was opening the icebox, it was full of frozen meat, surrounded by crushed ice. She looked at Numair amazed.

"Enchanted kitchens, I'm impressed."

"I don't understand." Naiya said.

"They enchanted the kitchens so that if someone with water magic needed to live here they would have everything they needed. I'll bet that there are enchanted wardrobes too. I'd like to see the spells they used." He said. 

Leaving through the only other door in the kitchen they entered a huge library. Inside the library was a window showing the cove they had entered through.

"But on the other side of that window it's a hallway." Coven protested. "We walked through it." He said looking at Numair for some explanation. Numair grinned.

"They enchanted the mirrors to show the cove," he said. "The only entry way." He said shaking his head. "It's brilliant." He said awe struck. Naiya shook her head and looked at one of the bookshelves. They had books on every possible thing; there were shelves of authors she'd never heard of.  She opened a door. 

It was a bedroom, decorated in sea blue. A sofa was set directly in front of her, a light green, with a mahogany table in front of it. A gigantic bed was to her left with green drapes that would close around the bed. A bookshelf covered an entire wall.  A green vanity tale with a large mirror was set up against the north wall 

To her left was another door. Walking through it Naiya saw the largest bathtub she'd ever imagined. She could do laps in it if she wanted to. A privy was set up in the corner with green drapes to go around it. A closet was in the opposite corner. Opening it she saw rows of clothes. Pulling a dress off the hanger she saw it was her size. Shaking her head she exited the room. 

Upon re-entry of the library she saw another door was open. 

"Is that Coven's room?" Naiya asked. 

Numair nodded.

"I'm going to set up a transportation spell in one of the empty pantries. That way Diane and I can go back and forth between here and our home without using a boat." 

"Okay." Naiya said. "I'll tell Coven." She said. Numair nodded and left the library. She walked into his room. 

It was decorated in a soft dark blue. The color of the deepest depths of the ocean. Naiya liked the color, but she loved the crystal clear blue that only comes over a sandbar, or when you're nearing land much better. She saw two doors, one she guessed led to his bathroom but she didn't know about the other. Opening it she saw Coven opening a door directly opposite of her.

"There's another library!" He said excitedly. "It's bigger than the first." He said. "Come see," he said dragging her across the hall. He was right the library was big. He pushed back some curtains and they were standing on a balcony suspended over the small entry cove. 

"It's beautiful." Naiya whispered. Coven nodded.

"So what do you think about all of this?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. I came back here to find my family, and I find that I'm part of this supposedly dead family. It's a little odd. And then they implied we might be the plan of some gods to reintroduce his family line. I just don't know." She said softly. "What do you think?" She asked, looking up at him_. He's taller than me._ Some odd part of her brain observed.

"I dunno, I guess that having this almost non existent form of magic's okay. But the whole god-born thing I'm not to sure about. If we were part of a couple of gods plans wouldn't they have told us?" he sighed. "It's just too weird too fast." he finished.

"Thats kind of what I thought too." She said. "Well I'm going to go try out my bed." Naiya said looking at Covens zoned out expression. It bothered him to talk about his parents, she realized. Thats what's bothering him? "Hey," she said softly. "Don't brood about it."

"Brood about what?"

"Your parents." She said, and he blinked.

"How could you tell?" He asked, a little unnerved that she figured him out so easily.

"I just can." She said. Waiting for a response and getting none she wrapped her arms around him. Soaking in all of his uneasiness and sharing some of her peace. He turned around and returned her hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." After leaving she went back to her room. Sitting in front of her vanity desk she began to try and untangle her hair. She hadn't brushed it since the storm. She was picking out pebbles and coral pieces, seaweed and other disgusting stuff.  She frowned. 

"When was the last time you had a proper bath?" Naiya jumped and looked at her brush. This thing _talked _and had an accent. It lengthened and punctuated its vowels.

"I haven't ever had a bath." She said.

"What? Pretty thing like you ain't ever had a bath? Disgusting. You go on and get in that there tub. I don't want to see you for an hour. I want you squeaky clean when you get out." It said to her. Naiya nodded and she scurried to the bathroom. 

She ran hot water into the tub and searched the cupboards for some soap.

"You don' want to use that on your hair!" The dresser said in a high girls voice.

"Does everything talk?" She asked exasperated.

"Pretty much." It said giggling.

"Great. What should I use for my hair?" She asked. 

"There are two bottles, hair soap and hair conditioner. Use those." It said. She nodded and found the two bottles.

"Thank you." She said before slipping into the bath.  It was nice, no; it was more than nice it was wonderful. It was like floating in a warm ocean. She thought it was brilliant. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and rinsed it out. Then she combed the conditioner through her hair with her fingers until all of the knots were gone. She rinsed that out of her hair and went to the mirror for inspection. 

"Much better. Now pick up the comb and run it through your hair, starting at the ends." It said, and she did. Working out more knots as she did. Her hair dried during this rather long process, and when she was done the mirror told her to go to bed. 

Sliding into the large bed she pulled the multi color bed sheets over her still warm body. The bed was soft and fluffy yet still firm enough she wasn't sinking down into it. 'Wonder what it's made of.' She murmured. 'Feathers' was the drowsy reply. Nodding, Naiya fell into sleep.


	6. Water Witch

**--/Review Thank You's/--**

**CaroLYnrOSe: **Lol, you like them all? Lol, that's great! 

**Tisa: **You're right you said nothing about me corpse, but when u talked to us u did!

**Lauren: **Scool is out. Hence my current spelling abilities!

**Lady Be: **Ingenious? Hehehe, I feel badly for you, only just discovered ff.net….

**Sarai-IceElf: **lol, while writing the last chappie beauty and the beast was on lol, hence the talking furniture. Lol, funfunfun 

**PoleKat: **lol, I wanna live there 2!

**Ladyknight: **ff.net is still being idiotic lol, hehehe, I can make brownies blow up… You have a car? I don't….

**Lady Rhian: **Ug, as u may notice I didn't get ur chappie, if u got mine. Lol, anyways, hope the errors don't drive ya mad.

_Okay peeps. If you read YoQ (Yazlia Of Queenscove) you already know I'm leaving for England in Monday. I will be gone for 3 weeks. Umm, I'm very sorry it took me so Horribly long to update! I really am. My beta is dead, or just plain ignoring, the other gal that said she would beta, well our e-mail vendors dislike each other so it has become slightly impossible for her to check my chapters. So, please forgive all mistakes because I'm positive that there are some. _

--/Chapter6: Water Witch/--

She awoke the next morning to the mirror shrieking. Waking up she stood up and yelled at the thing to 'Shut up!'.

"There, what do you want?" She asked crabbily. The mirror smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to help you get ready." It said sweetly.

"What?"

"You can't run around like you were yesterday. It's just not done." It said, surprised she hadn't thought of that. 

"It might not have been done hundreds of years ago, but it's done now." She said pointedly.

"I know, there is a lamp in Legann that tells the clock in Pirates swoop who tells the Raven who tells us and he knows everything." She said smirking. 

"Huh, I'll dress myself." She said turning around. 

"Let me at least give you a few options!" It said. Naiya grimaced and turn around.

"How about I give you a few options and you pick one." She said.

"Perfect!" The mirror shrieked. Naiya shook her head, a talking mirror, what else was next?

Opening the dresser in her bathroom Naiya was bombarded with options for the day. She could wear pink, green, blue, white, and gray, red, orange. She could wear dresses, robes, or breeches.

"Ah, breeches." She decided out loud. Suddenly the wardrobe changed to only breeches shirts and tunics. Sighing she decided to wear white and gray. Pulling a white shirt embroidered in blue and a pair of loose. Baggy gray breeches and walked out the door.

Light shown through spelled windows in the hallway and library. Each having a large stain glass window in one wall. The kitchen was lit up with a soft yellow and pink light. On the table was a huge meal. Plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, French toast and various fruits were set on raised platters. Two plate settings were set on either end of the long table. She gasped and ran to get Coven.

"Coven, Coven! Wake up!" She yelled pounding on his door. He opened it, shirt untucked and hair uncombed.

"What?" He asked peevishly.

"You've got to see this." She said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the kitchen. 

His eye's lit up when he saw all the food. "_Yes!_" He cried. Naiya rolled her eyes. _Boys._ Her mind thought.

She sat down and put some fruit on her plate. She wasn't much of a breakfast eater. She watched as Coven shoveled food into his face. Somehow she lost what little appetite she'd had. 

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of food. Naiya swallowed.

"Nothing, I'm going to the library. I'll see you later." She said getting up and leaving. 

The library was full of books and scrolls. Each categorized by author. Previous residents of this cove wrote most. Some were written by other authors, but most of them were books on the study of the tides, or rain patterns. Naiya ignored those books, trying to find the ones on her type of water magic. One of the first things she had noticed was that there were different types of water magic. Some were more specific to fresh water or Ocean water, some was more specific to rain, or tides like Covens magic.

Five shelves later she found a section on ocean magic specifically. Or as they called it "Majic d'Oceanic.' pronounced 'Ma jic de Ocean ike'. Naiya liked the name; it made her magic sound unusual and important. Which it was.

She picked up a book titled _A Beginners Guide to All things Oceanic and Magical. _Long title, she thought and put it on a table. Another book was titled, _The Magical Ocean, its Plants, and its Animals. _Another book added to her pile. An hour later Naiya had a pile as tall as her and she still hadn't made a dent in the section of the library. Sighing she picked up an armful of books and walked to her room. Four trips later she had all of the books stacked on the table in her room. Picking up the one on top she began to read.

"Naiya?" Coven asked from behind her. Snapping her out of the information-absorbing trance she was in. She had finished three books and was almost done with a fourth.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't Numair supposed to come today?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, something must have come up. He _is _the nations most sought after mage." Naiya said with a smile.

"K." He said before leaving. Naiya tried to resume reading but it just wouldn't work. She needed something with a_ little _more excitement.

Combing the bookshelf in her room she found several intresting titles but nothing that suited her mood. Then she saw it, a worn green and copper cover. _Water Witch. _She pulled on the cover. It wouldn't come. She pulled harder and the wall pulled open.  At first she'd thought she'd broken it. In reality she'd opened a passageway. Gaping she walked through a narrow hall into a red room.

A table was set up in the center of the room. Several papers were set on the table in a neat fanned out pattern. Naiya walked towards the table. The papers were actually a letter, a very long letter.  Smiling she picked up the first page

So you've found my private room. Nosey aren't you? Thought so. Hmm, well since you were smart enough to find this room I might as well tell you about it eh? You'd like that wouldn't you? Thought so. So should I tell you? I suppose that I should tell you, as you got in here.

_So why the interest in _Water Witch_? Bored? Studying and your brain overloaded? Escaping the insanity of the tides? Other insane apprentice's? I know the feeling._

_So, getting to the point. I built the room when I was fifteen and stayed until I was twenty-two. At the moment I am old, so old I am not going o tell you my exact age._

_Well, lets start from the beginning shall we?_

_When I was fifteen I was told I was told I had water magic. At this time in history magic was considered odd and dangerous. For my own safety I was taken here. My bedroom was the room you entered my study from._

_I spent the better part of my first year here trying to find a place to study. The libraries were to crowd with fifty students at one time. You may be shocked at such a high number but when water magic was first discovered it was common. Not anymore mind you. But, I couldn't study, and as you well know, we water mages _study, _not the glance at your books study, the brain melting hours of memorization study._

_I decided I needed a place of my own. A separate room that I made and took care of. That way the maids wouldn't disturb me.  I could go about my life without having to deal with horny teenage boys, and I say that in the nicest possible way, truly._

_So I studied the art or magic and on the side a few books n carpentry. I finally figured out how to add a room to my room using water magic. My magic specifically delt with all things Oceanic. So I grew coral into a box shape, let it die and smoothed it over. You won't know it it's coral. I then smuggled bookcases out of the storage rooms and into my room. No mean feat. You can't just smuggle bookcases like you can smuggle food. Then I brought in furniture, firewood, and books._

_That entire process took me two and a half years, until I was nineteen and a half. I later learned that some of the greatest water mages couldn't do what I did. That led to me being one of the strongest water mages there is._

_I spent the next three years of my life preparing for the trials, this room became my life in that time, and I ate, studied and slept here. Memorizing all of the texts I had collected and was being given by my teachers._

_After passing the tests I left, going around the world helping the ocean to purify itself, helping and teaching the animals how to recognize fishermen's nets. Now years later I returned to share with you this room. Since you discovered it I bade you use it. More than likely you have the same magic as I do use these texts to teach yourself. Do great things._

--Water Witch 

Naiya smiled as she finished the letter. This water witch was quite the character. So she had created this room using her magic that was quite the talent. And only two years after she began her studies. She must have been very powerful. Naiya jumped up and ran to the library.

The windows were dark and only a few torches burned but Naiya knew where to find what she was looking for. A text on all of the notable mages who had attended the school.

There, in another pile of books, _Coven must have wanted it._ She thought as she sank to the floor with it. _Notable Students and Teachers of Water Cove. _

"Water Cove, imaginative." She said aloud. Flipping to the end of the book. "She would be at the end, but not in the last fifty pages," she muttered. Flipping through the pages she was scanning for the phrase  _ water witch._ "Finally!" She exclaimed.

_Annalia Fisher_

_Common blood_

_Stayed for seven years_

Youngest to get credits

_Oceanic Magic_

_Black Robe_

"Thats _it?_ What a load of bull." She said disgruntled. Sighing she went to bed. She would look more in the morning.

_Okay, there it is, my slightly (overly) boring chappie. But review or Flame away!_

_~~Ana~~_


	7. Nerissa

--/Review Thank You's/--

**superlicea: **Sorry about Daine, I didn't even think about it when I checked it over. Yes I still could use a beta, but I'm updating this as fast as possible from now on, it might not take a whole week to get the rest of it up.

**Alia: bows** I'm glad you like it ;)

**Annabel Straminsky: **Hmmm, I thought I said where it was. Oh well, It's about twenty miles south of Pirates swoop. In a cliff, remember how when Daine went to find kitten the rode south on cliffs?

**Shayley Rain: **Of course I forgot, You are the only reviewer that _really _matters. Lol. 

**Lady Rhian: **lol, I sent the next chappie to ya, guesse ya didn't get it but don't worry about it this is almost done anyways.

Snow_angel_55: Glad ya like it, keep reviewing. 

_A/N: Okay, I'm going to be updating this super fast because I want all my old ficcies completed before updating the new one, so make sure you watch for this fic ok? Ok._

--/Chapter Seven: Nerissa/--

She woke up the next morning, warm, comfortable and in a good mood. The mirror seemed to be asleep, grinning she dressed as fast as she could and ran out the door as the mirror started talking. Grinning Naiya made her way to the kitchen. A smaller meal was set on the table and she sighed her relief. 

"Hey." Coven said as he sat down. Naiya smiled and chewed her toast.

"Does your mirror talk?" She asked him

"Yea," He said. "Kind of weird." He said shuddering. Naiya opened her mouth to talk when a loud bang erupted from the hallway.  They kitchen door opened and an extremely tired Numair stepped into the kitchen. He sank into a chair and looked at them.

"I'm sorry I missed you yesterday. Some stuff came up. Did you go through the library yesterday?" He asked. The two nodded. Numair grinned. "Good. Good, I have a few books I've taken out." He said. Naiya snorted, she'd seen the 'few' books Numair had left with.  More like fifteen. "Keep studying the books and meditating. I wish I had more time for you two but the Copper Islanders decided they want to invade." He said as if it were nothing. Naiya grimaced; the islanders were cruel, and slightly insane. "You're probably safest here." He said. "Now, what have you been learning?" He said, leaning forward eagerly. Naiya and Coven launched into a detailed description of their day.

Numair left late in the afternoon. He had left them enough work for a week but promised to be back before then. Naiya hadn't told him about the study she'd discovered the day before. She wanted to go through it first. 

She had discovered a lesson in Annalia's journal about shaping water. She was waiting for Coven to leave the kitchen so she could try it in the big sink. She had decided to try and make a boat. The object she was most familiar with. 

Coven left an hour later eating, reading, and walking at the same time.  Naiya stifled a giggle as she snuck into the kitchens. Numair hadn't strictly told them not to use their magic but he hadn't given them permission either. 

She filled the sink with warm water and sat down Indian style in front of the tub. She slid into the meditation easily. She felt her magic encased around her. Smiling she drew it through her body. Thrilled she opened her eyes. 

Everything was hazed in blue. Some spots had more blue than others. She focused on the magic she had formed over her body the past few days. Inhaling deeply she drew the magic within her. It swirled around inside of her body before settling inside of her. Naiya exhaled before focusing on her image of the Nerissa. 

She pictured the wide body, the three huge masts, flying sails. She pictured sailors running around the deck. 

She threw her magic into the image. She coaxed the water to form around the magic. Eventually the water took to the image. Solidifying to the image. She sighed and exited her magic.

Looking at the image without her magical sight Naiya smiled. It looked like a moving crystalline ship, suspended in the air. It wasn't a perfect replica, and nothing moved but she figured she could fix that later.

"Impressive." Came Covens drawling voice from the doorway. Naiya flipped around and looked at him. He was lounging against the doorframe. She smiled nervously.

"H-hey." She said, stumbling over her words.

"This is what you've been up to?" He said amused. Naiya smiled weakly. Standing up she swayed for a moment before toppling over. Coven grabbed her at the last moment so her head didn't hit the ground. "Forgot what Numair said about using' magic, eh? Takes allot out of ye." He said as he picked her up. Naiya nodded miserably as he laid her on a couch in the front room. She looked out the huge window out into the cove. Gulls were flying around in circles, hunting for fish. 

"Here." He said setting down a large plate of food. "Eat, then sleep." He commanded.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. I can't sleep." She protested. Coven wavered in indecision. "There's a book on my nightstand." She said, remembering about Arrieal's diary. "Could you get it?" She asked playfully. He sighed.

"The things I do for you." He said before leaving.

--/--

_Hehehe, This chappie's in first person again. I have fun doing them this way. _

**Coven**

All right, I admit it. She is in control of me. I'll do whatever she wants me to. All she has to do is smile and I surrender. Why I can't figure out, but when I do I'll be my own man again.

I've never been in her room before, but then we've only lived here less than a week. Her room is colored in shades of blue, like mine. My fingers trail across the satin bedspread before picking up the book. It had a worn silver cover. She picked up the weirdest books. I thought before exiting her room. 

"Here." I said handing her the book. She smiled and my heart twisted inside of my body. I wasn't sure if it was a good feeling or a bad one. But I need to know 'cause it's driving me insane.

I love my room. The dark blue walls, the bookcases, the books. It fits me. 

Behind one of the bookcases is a set of spiral stairs. Up the stairs is a small stone study, cut right out of the cliff. You can see far out into the ocean. I can feel the storms building from far out.

There are no windows in the study. Just a wide-open cavern. I can feel the wind dance over my body, the damp that comes before a storm. 

There's a storm building in the west. A big one. I'm waiting for it to blast the land with its immense power. Smiling I pulled off my shirt and dove from the study into the sea.

I reveled in the salt of the sea. The tender but biting cold of the water against my body. Water that I believe flows in place of my blood. Water that I lived for, water I found very hard to stay out of. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd dived out of my study and into the water. I couldn't help being indoors when there was a great big sea just a few feet away. 

**Naiya**

I was happily reading the book Coven had brought me when I saw something fly past the great window. I jumped up to see what had fallen but my head spun in dizzying circles and I had to grab a chair to keep from falling. A few minutes later I was able to walk shakily to the window. 

It was Coven; he had dived from somewhere above. I shook my head, he was so weird. But he looked so cute when he was sopping wet, his skin glittered with a blue tinge. His hair fell in his eyes and he had to flip it out of his eyes. I couldn't just watch him; I had to do something else. 

I stood up and walked back to my couch and my book.

_I've perfected my water sculptures but I've realized that keeping them solid is draining. I'm trying to figure out how to keep it solid without draining my magic. It'll take me a few days, but I'll get. _

_One of the other students tried to control the tides this morning. Stupid, he's dead now. Oceanic Magic isn't about control; it's about how you use the powers in the water. That's the first thing we're taught. I'll write more later, I have to study._

Naiya sighed as she slowly sunk into a fitful sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8 Original, I know

She awoke as the moon was slowly sinking back into the horizon. She got up to fight with the crystalline water sculpture once again. She thought maybe if she connected it to the ocean it would stay in its form independently. Waking up she pulled on her clothes and walked out the door. 

The source of her frustrations hung suspended in the air, a shimmering sculpture. Naiya sat down in front font of it, determined to figure it out.   Linking the ship to the ocean should be relatively easy. She was going to create a streamline of continuous moisture from the ocean to the ship. 

Grasping a wave of magic Naiya spun it into a long rope-like structure. Pulling it into the building. Carefully she attached it to her ship and then withdrew her magic. The ship held, and then shuddered. Naiya stood up shakily. The ship began vibrated and zoomed out of the room. Naiya shrieked and followed it. The ship dove into the sea before surfacing and sailing away. 

"Oops." She whispered, turning to see Coven near hysterics in the door way. Growling she ran after him. Him running away still laughing like a sadistic evil maniac.

--/--

Numair arrived a week later. Tired and worn. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, which were dull and glazed over. His hair witch was normally shining and well groomed was now dull and matted. Naiya and Coven looked at him in shock as he fell into a plush blue chair in the library.

"He-hello." Naiya stuttered. Numair nodded in reply. 

"Tortall is at war." He said slowly. The students gasped. "With the Copper Isles." He continued. "They have already attacked from the south, they're working there way north. The king has asked to use this facility as a base. He would also like me to increase your training, so you can sabotage the ships." He said, too tired to soften his words. The two exchanged a look.

"That's fine, we'll help." Coven said, speaking for the both of them.

"Good," Numair sad as he stood. "Naiya, try to feed power into Coven. Also, try to let your mind travel with the water while you body is still. Coven, " he said as he addressed Coven. "Learn to create storms and move them." He said before leaving. A Naiya and Coven looked at each other, they where to teach themselves?

"Well, lets visit the library." She said, he nodded. 

--/--

A month passed and then people started arriving. Naiya had thought they would be arriving right after Numair had last spoken with them; obviously this was not the case. She and Coven were quickly picking up on their magic and together they would create storms or speed the ocean currents up to confuse the fish. They became overly energetic and the nobles found it amusing to watch them cackle about it. 

Numair arrived at that point, with the royal family and their knights and attendants in tow. The royals, Sirs Alanna, Keladry, Nealan, Cleon, Raoul, Gary, Wyldon, and Owen. Lady Yukimi, Shinkokami, and a lady in waiting called Rose. Naiya quickly observed the tension between Sir Cleon and Sir Keladry; there was also tension between Sir Nealan and Lady Yukimi. Naiya slid closer to Coven.

"Ya feel that?" She asked, her eyes flying back and forth between the estranged couple.

"Yea," He frowned as he looked at her calculating face. "It's none of our business Naiya.'' She sighed.

"I know.'' She said before going to beg the mirror for more rooms.

--/--

A year passed as Naiya and Coven studied. Time passed in a blur of eating, sleeping and studying. Ask them what day it was they might have a nervous breakdown. The Islanders had slowly been taking over the southern end of the country. They had spells that made it impossible for the king to see or attack the Islanders with the Dominion jewel. They were also using the immortals as spies. 

As the enemy ships drew nearer the water mages studied harder, sleeping little and eating next to nothing. Most of the time the others didn't notice the two zombies like mages. 

Then the day arrived, the Islanders were getting too close to the north, and something had to be done.

"Why are you two still awake?" Numair yelled at his two hollowed eyed pupils.

"Studying." They mumbled. 

"Bed, now." He yelled. Grabbing their arms he pulled them out of the library and locked the doors behind them. "Go." He said as he whirled down the hall. The two shrugged as they made their way to their rooms. Coven sighed as Naiya collapsed, picking her up he slowly carried her to his rooms, they where closer. He didn't even think of the fit she would throw in the morning, he was tired and her rooms were too far away. He dropped her onto the bed and collapsed next to her. 

--/--

Things will happen fast now, two more chappies to go, except I leave tomorrow night soooooo…..

_Oh, and I bought a car, a little yellow, Volkswagen beetle. So cute!_

_Review! I only got two reviews last chapter and I am highly offended. _


	9. And So It Begins

**--/Chapter 9/And So It Begins/--**

Naiya was in a semi conscious state she could feel warmth next to her. She could feel cool air brushing against her back except her eyes wouldn't open. Elated by the fact that it wasn't time to wake up she snuggled closer to the warmth. 

Coven woke when he realized there was something moving in his bed. He sat up, remembering the old dog on Boss' ship. That dog had always been wet, smelly and dirty. A slow smile crossed his face as he recognized Naiya's sleeping form. Slowly he laid back down, careful not to wake her up. She moved closer to him. Falling back into sleep he unconciously snuck his arm around her waist.

--/--

When they awoke it was dark. Reluctantly they walked down the halls to the kitchen. As they drew closer the yelling which had been backround noise. Sir Nealan and the Lady Yukimi were yelling at each other, something about Yukimi's improper relationship with someone called Dom. Naiya looked at Coven who shrugged. The crossed the kitchen and began raiding the pantry. Numair walked in, deep in conversation with Alanna and the king. They gave the feuding couple a bemeaused glance before tapping the mirror and asking for food. Naiya and Coven smiled and sat down at the end of the table and began eating. They looked up briefly as Yukimi threw a gold ring at Neal and stomped out. Sighing he also sat and ate.

Naiya looked up briefly as her and Covens names were mentioned at the head of the table. Yawning she grabbed a sandwich and walked back to bed.

--/--

Something was screeching. Naiya sat up and glared at the mirror. "What?" She demanded.

"The king wishes to see you." It said, smiling sweetly. 

Naiya glared at it. "You have angered us." She muttered, still glaring. "We are trying to light you on fire with out mind." She said before getting up. Pulling a clean pair of clothes out of the wardrobe she walked out of her room. She could hear others moving about in their rooms but no one was in the hallway. 

A council was taking place in the kitchen; everyone in the kitchen was frowning. Numair looked up at her. "Go get Coven, Naiya. We need you both." Naiya nodded and left. 

Coven's door was locked. Shaking her head Naiya pulled a hairpin out of her hair and into the lock. Opening the door she opened it to find he wasn't there. Frowning she stepped into the room. Clothing, papers and other things were strewn about the room, like always. All of the books on one shelf were pulled out or lopsided. Sighing she began to straighten them. Pushing a book up straight the bookcase slid across the wall. Jumping back Naiya grinned, of course. Almost skipping up the stairs she grinned and snuck up behind him. Poking his sides she grinned as he turned around in surprise. 

"Naiya! What of the gods-" He began.

"They need us in the kitchen." She said before turning and hoping back down the stairs before seeing his bewildered face. A few moments they arrived in the kitchen, their playful air dissipating in the sad air of the kitchen. Numair looked up in sadness. 

"It's time. You must act now. They are heading to Corus. Do whatever you must." The king said bitterly. Coven and Naiya exchanged a knowing look and left.

"You know what we have to do right?" She asked as they walked towards his rooms.

"Hurricane." He whispered.

"Up and down the coast." She said as he nodded. Decidedly they climbed up behind his bookcase. Coven looked a little pale, Naiya laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "We can do this." She whispered encouragingly. Looking down at her, for she was quite short, he pulled her close. 

"I know, I know, it's just-" He stumbled on his words. Trying to communicate his emotions. 

"Nerve wracking." She supplied.

"Yeah."

--/--

It was decided, a small storm was coming at the Islanders from behind. Naiya and Coven were going to feed it energy while moving it to the southern most point of the Islanders attack, near the Tortal/Carthaki border. Then they would continue to drain energy from the ocean and send the murderous storm north along the border. Annihilating everything in its path. 

Mean while Daine would be bargaining with the sea animals to overturn any remaining ships at the end of the storm. 


	10. And So It Ends

**Lady Rhian Knightmage: **I dunno why they don't come through, J I've decided computers are against me so that may be the case lol.

**Vreader: **As I explained, one chapter left and really no space for an animal, I really didn't even think of a dolphin tho, good idea, I probably would have used It had some one said something earlier on. J

**Shayley Rain: **lol, here comes more fluff be happy.

_A/N: Only three reviews, this must be worse than I thought, annywho, this is the last chappie and the end of your torture so feel relived! Lets get to at least 55 reviews ppl, that is only 4 reviews so maybe it's a plausible goal, right?_

**--/Chapter 10/And So It Ends/--**

"Ready?" Naiya asked. They were standing on a cliff above the sea, Magical sight extended over the ocean, giving them a clear picture of the Islanders ships. Coven looked at her, he had an odd look in his eyes that made her nervous. She thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. And then he did. Shocked for a moment she drew back before pursuing him. 

"Now I'm ready." He said, smiling at her shocked face. Quickly he threw his power out to the sea, pouring his power into the sea. Naiya sighed as she joined him in the world of whirling moisture and magic. 

Any one who saw the two great mages that day would have cowered from the power they emenated. Their clothes rippled vilontly even though there was no wind. Hazy blue magic surrounded them and streamed from their hands. Flashes of light sparkled inside their clouds of magic. Hands entertwined they looked like two gods here to wreak havoc on the land.

Hours later they had their storm spinning up the coast. Miles wide they had made sure that the storm would kill every thing in it's way. The two stood immoveable, attempting to control the storm.

--/--

"Did they all get out?" The king yelled at his head mage. 

"They all got the message." Numair said. "Wether or not they left I don't know." He said sleepily. He had been up all night sending messages to_ all _of the cities, villages and tribes along the coast. Now he was listining to the king yell about it. Diane had spent the night telling the animals to get out of the area. Most of the other people were in their rooms trying to sleep. 

--/--

"I'm tierd of waiting." Keladry moaned. Neal smiled, a rare occurance these days.

"Yup." He said and went back to his book.

"Are you listening to me?" She demanded. Neal looked up in surprise. She rarely showed so much emotion.

"This really streses you out huh?" He said quietly.

"Yes." She muttered.

"This is how it works during war. You wait." He said calmly.

"This isn't war. This is two sixteen year old kids playing in the ocean." He watched as she began pacing. "And you didn't ever sit in Scanra. There were always people to train things to build or fix." Neal stood up and grabbed her shoulders. 

"Kel, it is going to be fine." He said firmly. 

"Okay, okay." She said, looing into his sad grey eyes.

--/--

They were cold, so cold, and Naiya was already drawing power from the sea. The storm was begining to come over them now and though their souls were held in place by magic their bodies were begining to stagger. Their minds had flown with the storm and were connected only by a thin string of magic. Both were tierd and were longing for their beds. But the storm was only halfway through its course. 

The storm, though hard to control, was sucsessful. Everything in it's way had been destroyed. 

--/--

"Whats wrong?" Kel asked Neal softly. He looked at the floor.

"Yuki's leaving." He said quietly. Kel was shocked, she'd known thongs were rocky between the two, but not that bad. "Back to the islands. Her father has created an _acceptable marrige for her." He said bitterly._

"Oh Neal." She said, not knowing what to say. She reached for his arm. "I'm sorry Neal." She said quietly.

--/--

Naiya watched as she and Covens bodies  staggered against the gale. Covens body was swaying back and forth. As particularly violent blast of wind knocked him over and into the surf. Naiya's grip on the storm loosened greatly,making a snap decision and let it free. As she returned to her body she hit the rock, her knees and hands sliced easily against the sharp rocks. Making her agonized body move she dove in after him.

Swimming towards him she realized just how sore her body was. She could feel the skin over her muscles streatch, muscles pulling against muscles, not working properly. She splashed around, looking or Coven. Something touched her waist, turning around she nodded to Coven and they slowly swam back to their home.

--/--

He looked at her in shock. "Don't be," He said. "Wasn't meant to be." Kel looked up in shock.

'' But you loved her.'' She protested. He shook is head.

"No, not really." 

"But if what you and Yuki had wasn't love then what is?" She asked pittifully. She had thought that Neal and yuki really loved each other, they always smiled and exchanged private looks that meant gods know what to the rest of the world. 

Neal was smiling, Kel could only look at him in deep confusion. "You want to know what love is?" He asked.

--/--

Naiya and Coven stumbled up the stairs, Coven leaning heavily on Naiya. He had channeled all of the magic through his body, and was now exausted. The storm was still spinning happily around in circles, going out to sea for more moisture and then back into the cove. It had long ago destroyed all of the enemy ships and was now happily destroying things. Wind blew at their bodies, ripping debri through their skin, Naiya wasn't sure if she could make it up the stairs.

As they reachec the top of the stairs Coven stumbled and fell into the water. Yelling in frustration Naiya ran out and got him. Grumbeling she pulled him out of the water as he looked at her in astonishment.

"What?" She asked as they walked back to the stairs.

"Naiya," He said timidly. "You're _walking on the water." Naiya looked at her feet._

"Yes I suppose so."

--/--__

            Months later it was decided, Naiya and Coven would be given their title, Naiya of New Found Waters and Coven of Gods Pool. They would also be given the school in the cliffs (Naiya and Coven had yet to decide on a name for it, stubborn as they are). Both just nodded and smiled, not relishing all the court functions nobility meant they had to attend. As soon as all the other nobles left they both sank into chairs and groaned.

            "This is absolutely wonderful." Naiya said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Coven nodded.

            "I know, we get to pretend that we're nobles and we like to dress up fancy and dance, and pretend to like people we hate." He said, just as sarcastically. 

            "Ooh, and think of all the stuffy clothes we get to wear!" She yelled like an excited idiot. 

            "Ug, I have to wear one of those bow tie things." He said with a grimace.

            "Be thankful they won't shove you into a corset." She said, and then they both laughed. 

            "Midwinter is in a week." He said suddenly. Naiya sat up straighter.

            "_What do you mean, a **week**?" she asked, her eye's looking like a vicious storm. _

            "It's in a week." He said. 

            She exhaled. "Well, we're not going this year." She said, smirking.

            "Why not?" He asked, there was tons of food at midwinter festivals he'd heard.

            "Well _I certainly can't go. I can't be properly outfitted. You have to order dresses during midsummer to be guaranteed one for midwinter…" She babbled about dresses for a few minutes before Coven stood up and walked over to her. Looking down into her eye's it took her a moment to realize what he was doing. Slowly he eased his lips over hers before taking them away just as slowly._

            "Naiya?" He asked.

            "Yes?"

            "Be _quiet." He said before walking away. She sat there, stunned for a moment, before starting to yell at the top of her lungs. _

            "_What was **that?!**" She yelled. "If you even for a _moment _begin to think that you can just __waltz over here, _kiss me, _and then walk away you are __highly mistaken!" She said and as he turned she saw something in his eyes, amusement for one, love which awakened something deep inside her and then something else, longing, which scare and excited her._

            "Am I supposed to ask permission?" He asked coyly. Naiya grinned and stuck her nose in  the air.

            "Yes actually." She said before walking away. He came up behind her, placing warm hands on her hips.

            "Well then, Milady of New Found Waters, would you mind so much if  The Lord of God's Pool kissed you?" He whispered into her ear, she turned.

            "I don't think that would be too much trouble." She said quietly, he grinned and kissed her again. They both smiled.

--/--

            "Coven, " She asked, days later. "What do you suppose we do for the rest of our lives?"

            "I dunno, whatever we feel like."

            "Sounds like fun." She said.

            "Probably."

_Okay folks, how was it? This is the end, no more! So sad, ::sniff:: Anyways, if you get really bored sometime later I have a fic up on Fictionpress.com the title is **Life Happens, **by yours truly, look it up!_

_~~Ana~~_


End file.
